Le mariage d'Ino
by sandou01
Summary: Ino se marie et son mariage à été organisé à la virgule près avec Sakura, elle ne peux qu'être heureuse, n'est ce pas? et pourtant...


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Me voilà avec un nouvel Os assez court par rapport aux autres mais il m'a fallut du temps pour l'écrire, j'ai eu du mal à formuler certain passage pour que vous ne vous doutiez pas de l'identité de certain personnages, j'espère au moins que c'est réussit!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Le mariage d'Ino**

Elle allait ce marier, oui Ino allait ce marier. Elle était habillé de la robe de ses rêves, celle avec le bustier en dentelles fines, et qui partait en de large jupon à partir de la taille. Elle l'avait choisi avec sa meilleur amie, qui était sa demoiselle d'honneur, avec une robe couleur pêche.

Elles avaient quasiment tout organisé toutes les deux, tellement heureuse de pouvoir réaliser un de leur rêve, le mariage le plus splendide dont la blonde rêvait. La décoration de la salle n'avait été que de leur propre fait, le menu, elles avaient tout choisi. Rien ne manquait tout était à sa place, ça leur avait pris deux mois pour tout organiser... Même l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille avait été bien planifié sans aucune fausse note, rien, tout c'était bien passé.

Maintenant il était l'heure, Ino se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Sakura lui tandis son bouquet de fleur qu'elle saisit fermement. Elles se sourirent.

\- Tu es magnifique Ino.

\- Merci.

\- Il te manque plus que la tradition, tu as ta barrette qui est neuf mais il te manque quelque chose de bleu, de vieux et d'emprunter...

Sakura lui passa un collier autour du cou, Ino en eu les larmes au yeux mais se repris vite les larmes ne devait pas couler. Cet objet représentait tellement pour elle, il était vieux, bleu et emprunté. Elle traversa la porte la tête haute, et traversa le couloir la rose derrière elle qui portait sa traîne. Son père l'attendait devant une grande porte avec un sourire fier.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie.  
\- Merci papa.

La musique retentis légèrement et l'Haruno passa devant eux entrant pas à pas, comme cela avait été prévue. Elle souriait à tout le monde reconnaissant des visages dans l'assistance. Ses propres parents qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main, la mère d'Ino tout devant ému à en verser quelque larmes.

Il y avait Shikamaru qui dormait sur l'un des bancs comme toujours, Choji à ses côtés mangeant quelques chips. Hinata aussi était la, sa petite sœur à ses côtés, Neji lui n'avait pas voulu venir, il n'avait pas été le seul, Lee non plus.

Mais cela n'avait pas déranger plus Ino que ça, le brun lui avait hurlé dessus il y a trois mois de ça quand elle venait de l'inviter pour le mariage, l'insultant de traîner, qu'elle devrait avoir honte d'être si soumise. Elle l'avait giflé se jour la n'acceptant pas qu'il puisse lui parler ainsi, l'apprentie de Gai avait rien dit mais quand il l'avait regarder il avait juste baissé les yeux, il se taisait mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Sakura avait voulu leur faire entendre raison mais rien, elle avait alors rayé ses noms de la liste des invité définitivement. La rose continua son tour des personnes présente, elle voyait la famille du marié, rien de plus normale, ils étaient nombreux mais pas non plus dans l'excès. Et il y avait son amant qui lui aussi été la, comme témoins lui aussi, ses longs cheveux corbeau et ses yeux de la même couleur la scrutait avec beaucoup d'intensité.

Il avait aussi fallut camper longtemps sur leurs positions pour qu'il soit invité, d'ailleurs le futur mari les avait soutenue, après tout il était normale que son frère soit la. La famille Uchiwa n'avait pas accepté que Itachi ai une relation avec une fille du peuple comme ils lui avaient si bien dit. Ils étaient donc fière que Sasuke ais suivie leurs règles, ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait à contre cœur, bien au contraire c'est même lui qui avait insisté à certaine condition. Et c'est ces conditions là qui menait Ino à l'autel.

Elle avait longtemps été amoureuse du brun mais elle avait fini par passer à autre chose, en faite c'est cette autre chose qui lui avait un peu forcer le destin. Elle l'avait croisé à sa faculté, il suivait les même enseignement qu'elle, ils avaient tout plein de point commun, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Puis elle l'avait présenté à ses amis qui l'avait adopter, et il avait fait de même. C'était aussi pour ça que Neji et Lee n'était pas la, ils n'étaient pas ses amis à elle au départ mais à lui.

Lui qui l'avait tellement fait rêver, elle avait cru être amoureuse jusque la, mais ça avait été différent avec lui, bien plus instance. Elle l'avait aimer d'une passion débordante, non en fait elle l'aime d'une passion débordante, peu importe les années qui passe elle l'aimeras toujours autant.

Mais ce jour la, elle en épousait un autre qui avait pleinement conscience qu'elle ne l'aimerais sans doute jamais, mais les deux avait choisi se compromis. C'était la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Sasuke avait apprécié l'ami qu'elle lui avait présenté, mais il y avait eu cet incident. Personnes ne l'avaient prévue et sûrement pas eux. L'homme qu'aimait la blonde avait eu un accident, il était dans le coma, et n'aurait peut être plus la possibilité se réveiller un jour, sauf s'il avait droit à une intervention...

Cette dernière coûtait extrêmement chère, et de plus l'homme n'avait pas d'assurance et la famille d'Ino pas les moyens malgré leurs argents. Mais les Uchiwa était puissant et avait des amis partout, ainsi que dans la médecine.

Le rêve de l'âme sœur de la blonde était de voyager autour du monde, et dans le comas cela lui aurait été impossible, et elle voulait qu'il réalise ce rêve même si elle n'était pas à ses côté. Elle avança toujours le sourire au lèvre, qui flanchait de temps en temps mais elle se reprenait.

Quand elle arriva vers son futur mari il tendit la mains vers son cou, et regarda le collier du cristal bleu qui d'habitude était pendu sur une autre poitrine.

\- Tu lui as emprunté...  
\- Sakura l'a fait. Je pense que Gaara lui a donné...

Gaara était le meilleur ami du comateux et il voulait que par ce geste personne n'oublie la promesse qui avait été faite . Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu venir, il avait préféré resté au chevet de son ami.

Ce dernier risquait d'être blesser par ce mariage et il se devait d'être la, le roux avait lui aussi préféré le mariage à la mort de son ami. Neji, Lee et lui avait été les seuls dans une confidence, qui avait poussé les deux premier à cracher sur ce mariage, le jour ou l'âme sœur d'Ino avait eu cet accident il sortait d'une bijouterie et y avait claqué l'argent qu'il avait économisé durant deux ans pour son voyage pour offrir une bague à la blonde.

Le jeune homme voulait l'épouser avant qu'ils partent découvrir le monde tout les deux, ils voulaient le faire afin qu'elle ne regrette rien, sachant qu'elle rêvait d'un beau mariage. L'Hyuga n'avait pas supporté l'ironie du sort qui s'acharnait sur son ami depuis sa naissance.

Les mots « oui » furent prononcé et personne ne vint interrompre la cérémonie, tout ce passa exactement comme prévue. Tout le monde vint leur présenter leurs félicitations, auquel ils répondirent sans perdre leur masque de joie. Puis dans un coin on avait pu voir qu'un homme brun, chef des Uchiwa, appelait discrètement disant que l'opération pouvait commencer.

Deux mois plus tard Naruto était sortie de l'hôpital, il avait toujours du mal à marcher mais il s'en fichait. Il arriva en souriant jusqu'à une voiture ou son meilleur ami l'attendait, qui lui tapa sur le crâne lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas passer ma vie à pleurer... Dit il en rigolant.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins montrer que tu n'ai pas heureux.

Le sourire du blond se transforma en grimace, et il toucha le collier qu'il avait de nouveau autour du cou. Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, d'ailleurs il avait rompu tout contacte avec les amis de la blonde et sa famille. Il avait bloqué tout leurs appels, avait déménagé, et personne n'allait le dénoncer, surtout pas ses amis qui l'avait soutenue. Gaara n'avait jamais été vraiment lié avec l'un d'entre eux, Neji avait coupé lui aussi tout lien pour soutenir son ami, il avait aussi fait en sorte que Lee fasse pareil. Seul Tenten avait gardé contacte mais elle ne disait rien ni aux uns, ni aux autres.

C'est ainsi que le blond partie quatre mois plus tard pour son voyage autour du monde ne se doutant même pas qu'il avait un enfant qui entendrait tout le temps parler de lui mais qu'il ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
